Corvus
SL name: LightningGear Resident Character name: Corvus (Maverick Hunter no. ZX52) Character description: Male. Appears to be 14 years of age. about 5'2 tall. Dark sapphire blue eyes. Exactly 112 lbs. Jet black mussed up hair. Blue earpieces. Vest-like hunter green body armor with single blue gem in the middle. No shoulder armor. Hunter green gauntlets with a single blue gem and silver bands around the wrists. White hands. Hip armor with a silver belt. Hunter green Light reploid armor boots with silver/ blue highlights. Silver bodysuit. Blue scarf. Weapon(s): Corvus Shot: Handheld buster gun. Custom built with rapid fire capability. Level 0: Regular blue plasma bullet. Can be shot in a burst of 4 bullets at a time. Level 1: A medium sized Blue charge shot. (Looks similar to the Lvl 1 charge in the MMZ games.) Level 3: A Reivunshotto blast. (see Skills/Techniques.) Beam Gauntlet: Left arm gem extends into a short beam blade. Tech: Hyper Dash Module (Internal): Allows Corvus to dash for 2 seconds instead of the default 1.5. B-class hunter ID: This ID gives clearance to B-class maverick hunter equipment and provisions. Captain ID: This ID gives clearance to Captain authority and provisions. Abilities: Light footed (passive): Corvus is less armored than the average maverick hunter.This means he can move faster than normal at the cost of taking slightly more damage and knockback. Shadow Dash: Corvus speeds up his dash to such an extent that he cant be seen while dashing. Has a 5 second (2 reply) cooldown. Reivunshotto: A fast, but Powerful level 3 blue charge shot that goes through multiiple enemies and materials before stopping. It has the plasma intensity to heavily damage large mechanaloids if used right as its shaped nature Sears and cuts through material instead of just an explosion of plasma. Corvus uses this shot as a tool to clear debris and as a last resort attack, as it draws on his own energy reserves along with the Busters power cell. Faction: Maverick Hunter (Currently captain) Biography: Originally A mass produced C-class maverick hunter, ZX52 strived to be more than just "cannon fodder" for the other higher hunters to look down upon and throw away, knowing they can be replaced. Throughout his early career, ZX52 studied maverick data and gathered useful parts from late low level mavericks and from what limited maverick hunter equipment he had at his disposal. Eventually, he took the parts to the engineers at Abel City (where he was built and stationed at), and requested a "personal loadout" designed and built exclusively for him. Thus, he gained the Corvus Shot, and his signature hunter green armor. Taking up a new name to further bury his old life, Corvus set out on his duties, hoping and working at his best to impress his role model, X, and gain a place as a real maverick hunter. His new equipment and armor served him well through the past couple of months, and eventually, his persistence and ambition payed off, and he was recently promoted to B-class hunter. After promotion, he was reassigned to Reset City under the command of Captain Carrakay. Proving his mettle multiple times under unfavorable odds, Corvus proved to be an eventual but valuable asset to the HQ. When Carrakay was mortally wounded in action, Corvus took up the position as captain to ensure that no maverick group will ever destroy Reset city. Not as long as he, and his team was around.